


Summerween

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Series: Sin Children AU [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Parent BillDip, Summerween, more sin children, parental BillDip, sin children, sin children AU, yes. yes a Summerween with this AU was mandatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a week, if that, after meeting the sins Summerweens rolls around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summerween

**Author's Note:**

> Or would this be called... SinnerWeen...? No that sounds, no that'd be a title for a different thing. Anyway, i wasn't in the mood to write any updates... So i decided to write something with the sins, because i love this AU so much and want to grace you all with it more and more UvU 
> 
> Super short, the ending is pretty fluffy if i do say so myself.

Once again that time of year rolled around in Gravity Falls. It was Summerween, and as per annually Dipper was sitting in the kitchen hallowing out watermelon and carving random dorky faces onto them. The only thing different was the new additions to his life, Lust kneeling over the table in her black dress and matching fishnet stockings (Dipper refused to get them for her, but she somehow found someone that would. And surprisingly it wasn’t Bill either) and too big of combat boots. She smiled widely as he helped scoop the red-pink insides out and into a large bowl to use later. Pushing back her cat eared headband back every time it would slide forwards and threaten to fall off. Sloth was helping a little while ago, but instead stopped and watched the other two.

Wrath was heard all the way upstairs, stomping purposefully loud before stepping into the kitchen, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his red eyes at Dipper, speaking with a pointed tongue, “Dad says we all need to dress up for this stupid holiday, which by the way isn’t even a real official one, and I need your hat.”

Dipper ignored him, nodding at the blue eyed boy as he was shown a small shaky outline of a face. Wrath growled in annoyance and stamped his foot angrily, “Listen! Dipshit, don’t ignore me!”

“You know, I could tell Bill that you’re using language he doesn’t approve of you using,” Dipper spoke nonchalantly as he took a cutting knife and began to cut out the silhouette of one of the faces.

The sin’s eyes narrowed in defiance, “Bull-fucking-shit you will, just give me your damn hat and you can go back to doing whatever the hell it is you’re doing!”

“You’re not taking my hat-“

“Why do you even need Dip-dad’s hat anyway?” Lust spoke up, fully crawling onto the creaking table top as she sucked on a jolly rancher sucker, tilting her head to the side a bit in question.

“None of your damn business, didn’t you know curiosity killed the cat,” he spat at his older sibling.

“Yeah, but the rest of that saying goes something like ‘satisfaction brought it back’,” Dipper cut in.

Wrath glared over at him again, huffing through his nose as he stormed off, “Fine! Whatever! I’ll just get one of them from your uncles dumb hack shop!”

Lust leaned over to the side to watch him leave before sighing, grabbing the sharpie and drawing an outlined face on her own watermelon for the mortal man to cut out, speaking around the sucker in her mouth, “So, Dip-dad, what are you going for the summer’s Halloween?”

Dipper shrugged, “Ah, well usually me and my sister go as some weird twin-costume idea, or at least some sort of themed, and sometimes Pacifica joins in. But this year we didn’t get much talk into it, I’ll figure something out. Besides I still have to get Sloth into his outfit, and I have no idea what Bill is up to, is he still helping your sister out with her costume?”

She nodded in confirmation, her pink gaze flickering over to him before she asked another question, “I know couples sometime go as matching things on holidays like this… Have you and my dad done that?”

He stopped his carving, sitting back in his chair in thought, “Yeah, we have, last year for Summerween we went both as deer, Mabel was a unicorn, and for the actual Halloween we went as pumpkin-heads, it was his idea for that one. We’ve also been Jack and Sally, that was a fun year because we did that one on Halloween but for Summerween Bill somehow got me, Mabel, and Paz to dress up as Lock, Shock, and Barrel while he went as Oogie-Boogey…”

Her gaze softened as she smile, “You’ll have to show us the pictures sometime, if I recall your sister is always taking them.”

“Yeah, one of these days when we bring you all over to actually meet them,” Dipper’s attention was grabbed when he watched one of the twins walk into the kitchen, his hair parted to cover his right eye, “Greed, your dad wants everyone to dress up so go get ready before he gets here.”

“I already am in my costume, I’m going as Greed,” Gluttony spoke up as he rummaged through the candy bowl on the table, “and see, it worked. You thought I was actually him.”

“It’s so weird how you both carry over the heterochromia exactly alike,” Dipper spoke aloud to himself. Gluttony looking up at him before taking a handful of candy instead of the entire bowl like last time. Last time having been last night and Dipper running to the store to grab some more candy not wanting to deal with anymore weird candy-loving demonic spirits that plagued the night on the day. Greed appeared from the hallway behind his twin, his own hair parted to cover his left eye.

The two left into the living room to watch some cartoon rerun. Dipper continued to carve out the faces before he heard Bill hum happily as he rushed down the stairs, a wide smile on his face as he extended his arms outwards in direction of the stairs, “Presenting~!! Buh-da-da-da~~!!”

The three in the kitchen watched the staircase as Pride walked carefully down. Her light blonde hair pulled back in a slick ponytail, a pair of triangular earrings adorning her ears, thick eyeliner around her golden-yellow eyes, wearing a perfectly fitted suit with matching shorts (it was Summer and far too warm for actual slacks), kicking the cane she carried with her dress shoes. Once she hit the bottom of the stairs as turned to face them all as Bill finished his words excitedly.

“Mini me~!!!!”

“Bill, what the hell…”

“It was my idea, Dipper, I asked my dad and he agreed, I think he’s a great person to dress up as, I want to be like him and I will,” Pride’s voice cut through in a piercing way, holding her head up high as she stepped into the kitchen where the others were.

“Oh Pride!!! You look just like Dad!! Well, when he’s all dressed up like usual, it’s so cute!” Lust happily climbed off the table and over to her sister, wrapping arms tightly around her before pulling back and looking her over, staring up at Bill with wide eyes, “Dad, can you do makeup for me too?? Please? I’m a cat, cats have dark eyes and that little flick thing at the corners, pleeeeaase? I’m just not complete without it…”

Bill walked over to lust, taking off the cat ears and running his hand over her ringlet hair, “You know where the makeup is? Go grab it and I’ll show you, I’ll start showing you how to do it all by yourself too if you’d want.”

Her pink eyes lit up as she held back an excited squeal, shoving passed both him and Pride to rush up the stairs. Dipper stood up from the chair with a sigh, leaning down to pick up Sloth when he reached his arms upwards in an unspoken wish to be held, “Hey, what are you dressing as?”

Bill looked over at him, gently waving Pride off as she went to join the other two watching TV, “Probably just something simple, for that dress-up party you went with Wendy to, you still have the halo and junk from it?”

“Yeah, you want me to go as angel?” Bill nodded, and Dipper began walking over to the stairs to go get ready, “Alright, I’ll do that and get him ready, oh and can you please, and I urge you on this, please finish the carving stuff, I brought the lockbox down for the carving knife, and just keep an eye on everything. Wrath was just down here and I haven’t seen him leave yet.”

Bill snorted and rolled his eyes, muttering a purposefully dopey ‘okay’ at his precautions he took around the easily aggravated and aggressive sin.

* * *

 

Sloth was laying on the shared bed of Dipper and Bill, once Mabel had moved out they decided to switch out both of the twin beds for something that they could share. Though Bill didn’t understand why seeing how they had went so many years sharing the small mattress. Dipper often would sigh to himself and think about how they really needed to find their own place, especially with the Sins now a daily part of their life. It was already crowded enough in the Shack, and though both Stan and Ford said it was fine, he didn’t feel like it was. Dipper was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the young sin blow a raspberry with his tongue, looking over at him to see him staring blankly at the ceiling and kicking his legs over the edge.

“Hey, so do you wanna go as something to match me and your dad?” Dipper had stepped to the side a bit as he grabbed the majority of the angel garb he was going to wear, holding it for him to see.

Sloth quietly slid off the bed and went over to the closet, looking over the outfit and into the closet at the fluffy white feathered wings, shaking his head and speaking in a soft barely audible voice, “No, I’m okay with being a sailor. I don’t really want to go out like the others… I wanna stay here with you and dad. Is… That okay…?”

Dipper couldn’t help but laugh at those big blue eyes, kneeling down and reassuring him with a smile, “It’s okay, of course it’s okay. You do whatever you wish to do, alright? If you decide you do wanna go out with them you can, and if they’re already gone and you still want to, just say something and me or Bill will take you.”

He nodded again and Dipper stood up, tossing his outfit over onto the bed before opening the door for Sloth to run and grab his own. While the sin was putting it on he got ready himself.

* * *

 

Dipper walked into the living room with Sloth in his arms, instantly his eyes landed on Wrath and sighed loudly as he looked from Bill, who was sitting between Pride and Lust on the couch, back to the sin.

“Bill, are you seeing what your son is wearing?”

“What? What’s wrong Dipper? I just dressed up, it’s all for fun, nothing serious,” Wrath spoke in a mock innocent voice, “I’m just dressed up as you if you were in some horrendous accident.”

“Bill he’s threatening me, again,” Dipper’s tone was serious and so was his expression, although it was in a way hard to take him serious seeing how he was dressed as an angel.

“I am not! Besides, I’m either going as this, or I’m going to stay here,” Wrath spoke, never taking his glare off of the human.

Dipper weighed his options on which he’d rather have and sighed loudly, “Fine.”

Walking over to lean on the armrest before speaking again, receiving an annoyed scoff from Wrath despite the channel being on a commercial break, “Who’s taking all of them?”

“Envy is, wherever they are. I think they’ve been ready I just don’t know where they are,” Bill spoke as he continued to stare at the television.

Envy must have heard them or sensed they were being spoken about, they’re outfit was heavy and the metal clanked together as they jumped down each individual step, “I’m. Right. Here.”

They leaned against the doorframe in a dark duster coat, leather pants and high combat boots, several belts around their torso as they carried a crossbow in their hand, the steel bolts lining one of the belts, “Come on, I did not go through Dipper’s great uncle Stanford’s clothes not to go out and get free stuff.”

“What are you?” Wrath laughed loudly as he stared over his sibling.

Envy simply stared at him blank faced, “I’m Van Helsing, educate yourself later though we’re going now.”

They didn’t leave any room for argument as they turned on their boots, taking loud steps out the door. Lust happily got up and was halfway out of the room before she turned around and waved happily with a smile, “Alright! Well, bye you guys! We’ll be back home later, if anything happens I’m sure you’ll know, dad I’m lookin’ at you! I’ll help keep an eye on everyone and keep them in line! But, yeah we’re off! See you guys later, bye, love you!”

Wrath rolled his eyes and muttered for her to shut up, adjusting the hat he stole from the shack while the two Stans were away. Greed and Gluttony followed toe to toe, they’re movements synced up with one another in ways that made Dipper wonder if he and Mabel were like that. Pride was the last to leave, standing up gracefully and righting her clothes before taking highly held strides out of the house. Dipper watched her with a raised eyebrow as he slipped onto the couch, laying awkwardly on his side and leaning against Bill, Sloth still being held.

Dipper looked at him with wide dark eyes, batting his lashes and smiling awkwardly, “You wanna go get dressed so I’m not looking like an idiot..?”

Bill laughed at the dopey look on his human’s face, leaning down and kissing him happily, pulling back and noticing the remaining sin, “Sloth! You’re always so quiet, aren’t you going to go with the others?”

He shook his head as Dipper verbally answered, “No, he wants to stay in with us, but I told him if he ends up wanting to we can take him out. But, I can handle him over the others any day!”

Dipper hugged the young sin happily, Bill laughing a bit as he turned off the TV, “You know, you’ve only known them for a week or two, they’ll warm up to you and you to them. Give it time. Lust already likes you a lot, so does Greed. You just need to spend time with them, one on one.”

“I know Lust likes me…” He sighed as he brushed his brunette hair out of his face as best he could with the headband halo on, “She’s just, she’s sweet but exhausting. It doesn’t feel like the others, aside from her and Sloth, really like me… Greed doesn’t even talk to me, and Gluttony speaks one or two words to be daily. Pride only talks when you’re around, and she always speaks in a way that makes me feel… Like an idiot… Don’t get me started on Wrath…”

Dipper leaned back again, his head resting in Bill’s lap. He couldn’t help the odd feeling in his chest, the feeling he’d often get when he felt frustrated, on the edge of tears almost as if he were doing something wrong. The demon stared down at him for a moment, focusing in on what he was thinking before leaning down and placing his lips against the constellation birthmark in comfort, speaking against it, “Shhh, you’re doing fine. It’s new for all of you. You really didn’t think it’d be easy, right?”

Dipper hummed, closing his eyes and enjoying the quiet, relaxing moment they had before it was interrupted by a knock on the door. Bill sighed as he sat up straight, “I’ll get it.”

Dipper moved to allow him to get up, speaking after him as he laid on the couch, “And get dressed since you’re up, it’s getting dark and you’re going to invoke the wrath of the Summerween Trickster!”

“The Summerween Trickster can bite my ass if he thinks he can mess with me,” Bill halfheartedly yelled before grabbing the bowl of assorted candies and opening the door.

Hearing the quiet voices of the children at the door muffled in incoherence, Dipper had completely forgot about Sloth until he laid on top of him, hearing his mortal heartbeat thump in his chest before he spoke in his usual soft tone, “Well, I can’t say for my siblings… But I think you’re doing great…”

**Author's Note:**

> They need to find their own place, or something. Who knows what'll happen.
> 
> AND SO SLOTH SPEAKS!!! HAHAHHAaa, in case anyone was worrying if he does or doesn't, he does. He's just extremely soft spoken. Greed on the other hand, i'm not sure about him. Speaking of Greed. Him and Gluttony, both of their right eyes are purple, and both of their left eyes are orange. Parting their hair accordingly to the cover the eyes that is not associated with their sin. In case anyone also noticed/curious. They're twins because a lot of times people confuse Gluttony and Greed, they're quite similar in a sense, but are also very different too in a matter of actual sin.   
> I might also make a follow up chapter where Sloth does wanna go out trick or treating and Dipper and Bill take him around.
> 
> Ahh, enough rambling. Help me out by pointing out grammatical and spelling errors and i'll get right on it.   
> Comments make me super happy and encourage me to write more, so if you'd like to leave one, or two, or however many you want! You're more than welcomed to! ^-^
> 
> C/K/B/Etc~!!


End file.
